The Great Outdoors
by crazycatt71
Summary: Jack & Ianto teach Owen to enjoy the grat outdoors. Graphic M/M/M sex, orgasm denial


Owen pulled his car into the parking garage of the Hub and shut off the engine. He got out of the car and looked around, spotting Jack and Ianto near the SUV, he walked over to them.

"Good morning, Owen." Jack called as he stowed some gear. in the back of the vehicle.

"It's 6:00 in the bloody morning, what's so good about it?" Owen snarked, "Where are we going that we have to leave so damn early?"

"We're just taking a little trip to somewhere quiet and peaceful." Jack told him.

Ianto passed him a large bag that looked suspiciously like a tent bag. He looked at the rest of the gear and groaned.

"Oh no." he grumbled, starting to back away, "Oh Hell No! I am not going to the country!"

He turned to head back to his car, but Ianto stepped behind him, wrapping one arm around his waist, the other across his chest as he pulled Owen against him. Owen struggled, trying to twist free, but Ianto just squeezed him tighter.

"It's ok, Owen," he said, "settle down."

"No, I am not going to the country. I'm not. I'm NOT!" Owen cried, his voice rising in pitch.

Jack stepped in and pushed him against the SUV, pinned by both he and Ianto.

"It'll be ok, Owen, calm down." Jack soothed, "Nothing bad's gon'a happen."

Ianto gently nuzzled his neck.

"You trust us, don't you?" he asked.

Owen stopped struggling and nodded.

"We would never do anything to hurt you," Ianto said, softly kissing his neck, " we just want you to come with us to have some fun."

"But it's the country." Owen protested.

"It'll be good. "Jack said, kissing his forehead.

"How much fun can you have in the country?" Owen demanded, " It's smelly, dirty, and filled with wackos."

"You'll have to come with us and find out." Jack said.

Owen sighed, then nodded.

"Ok, I'll go," he said, " but if we get attacked by wackos, I'm killing you both."

Jack grinned and kissed him. Ianto kissed behind his ear, then let him go. Jack took Ianto's place behind Owen and rubbed against him, attacking his neck with little bites and kisses. Owen groaned and rubbed his ass against Jack's groin, feeling his hard on through his trousers.

"Ianto & I are going to replace your bad memories of the country with good ones." Jack whispered, nibbling on his ear.

"How?" Owen demanded.

"By taking turns fucking you silly until every time you think of the country, you think of one of us sliding a hard cock in and out of that sweet little ass of yours." Jack purred, squeezing the cheeks of his ass.

Owen moaned at the thought. Jack patted his ass and stepped away from him.

"Come on, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can have some fun." he said.

Owen took a couple deep breaths and climbed into the back seat. Jack got behind the wheel, with Ianto in the passenger seat, and they drove off. Owen sat with his arms across his chest, brooding.

"Dirt and grass and bugs." he grumbled, "I'd better not get any bug bites on my ass."

Jack and Ianto chuckled, they knew Owen's snarking was his way of trying to cover up his nervousness.

"If you do," Jack said with a grin, "I'll rub anti-itch cream on them until they're all better."

Owen huffed, then feel silent. Around 11:00 they pulled into a camping park. Jack pulled up at a sight and shut off the engine. He and Ianto got out and stretched. Ianto opened the door and dragged Owen out of the SUV. Owen looked around. They were in a little clearing, surrounded by trees. Through the trees, he could see the glint of sunlight on water on a small pond. He stared at Jack and Ianto as they began to shed their clothes.

"Come on, Owen, lets go for a swim." Ianto called to him.

"What? Where?" Owen squeaked.

"In the pond." Ianto replied.

"Are you mental?" Owen demanded, "Do you have any idea what might be in there?"

"Owen, havn't you ever been skinny dipping?" Jack asked.

"No," Owen growled, " I grew up in a nice, civilized city, with running water and showers, not in the barbaric country side, where they do all kinds of weird stuff."

Jack looked at Ianto and grinned. Owen was already turning to run when they grabbed ahold of him and stripped his clothes off him. Jack scooped him up and after throwing him over his shoulder, headed for the pond with Ianto in tow.

"Jack Harkness, don't you dare throw me in that pond!" Owen snarled, pounding his fist on Jack's back, "Don't you dare!"

Jack waded into the water and dropped Owen in with a splash. He came up out of the water like an enraged Weevil and

threw himself at Jack. They fell back, wrestling, Jack occasionally dunking Owen under the water. Owen spun around and glared at Ianto, who was standing on the bank, laughing. Owen tackled him to the ground and they rolled across the muddy bank, into the water. They sat up, sputtering. Ianto grabbed the back of Owen's head and kissed him before he could take a swing at him. They broke apart, gasping for air and staring at each other.

"Uuuummmm, look at my two dirty boys." Jack purred.

Ianto and Owen looked down at themselves, they were covered in mud. They looked at each other and nodded. Jack yelped when two globs of mud hit his chest. They pushed him against the bank and smeared mud all over him while he squirmed and laughed. Owen was starting to shiver, so they rinsed the mud off and got out of the water. Ianto wrapped Owen in a big, fluffy towel and he and Jack vigorously rubbed him dry until his skin was pink and tingling and he wasn't shivering any more. They pulled on their clothes, and after eating the sandwiches Ianto had packed, set up camp. Half a hour later, Jack sat back on his heels after hammering in the last tent stake.

"All done." he announced, standing up.

"Good, cause I have a problem." Owen said.

Jack looked over at him. He stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at Jack and Ianto.

"What's wrong, Owen?" Ianto asked.

"I was told there would be sex. " Owen said, So far there has been cold water, mud, and manual labor, but no sex. I want sex. You two get naked and get over here." he ordered.

"Ooo, somebody's getting bossy." Jack said with a chuckle, as he and Ianto peeled off their clothes.

"Someone has to take charge." Owen growled.

"You think you're in charge?" Jack asked, as he grabbed Owen around the waist and pulled him tight against his chest. "I think I'm gonn'a have to show you how wrong you are."

He and Ianto stripped Owen. Jack pushed him against a tree, bending him at the waist so his ass was in the air. Jack pushed his leg between Owens, and spread them apart. Owen shivered as Jack rubbed his cock against his ass. He moaned when Jack slid two lubed fingers inside him and began to stretch him. He moaned again when Jack began to stroke his cock as he slid another finger in him. He rocked his hips back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of Jack's fist as he slid his ass on his fingers. Jack let him, kissing and sucking on his neck until Owen was right on the edge, then, before Owen knew what happen, Jack snapped a cock ring closed around his cock. Jack pinned his wrist to the tree with one hand and grabbed his hip with other. He pressed the head of his cock against Owen's ass hole and with a snap of his hips, drove his cock deep into Owen. He didn't let Owen get used to it, just set a hard pace, pounding into Owen as fast as he could. Owen made mewing sounds as stars appeared in front of his eyes every time Jack hit his prostate. His cock hung, hard and heavy between his legs, ready to explode, but unable to because of the ring. Jack bit down on Owen's shoulder as he slammed into Owen as deep as he could, filling him with his cum. Own's breath came in big gulps as Jack let go of his wrists and slid out of him. Ianto wrapped his arm around Owen's waist as he slid his cock into his ass. He held still, kissing on Owen's neck and back until Owen's breathing had calmed, then began to slowly slide back out of him. Ianto took his time, sliding torturously slow in and out of Owen, making sure he brushed his prostate with every stroke. Owen was in agony. His brain was flooded with the sensations Ianto's cock was causing, but the pressure at the base of his cock from his denied orgasm was a sweet pain. He pushed back on Ianto's cock, trying to get him to move faster.

"You like being fucked, don't you?" Ianto asked, as he held Owen hip to keep him from moving. " You like the feel of a hard cock in your ass."

Owen didn't deny it. Even though he was on the razor's edge between heaven and hell at the moment, he was enjoying it, being filled over and over again. He turned his head to kiss Ianto as he picked up his pace, thrusting into Owen just a little harder each time, until he pulled out of Owen with a grunt, letting his cum spill over his ass. He gave Owen a kiss and stepped aside so Jack could take his place. Jack pulled Owen so his back was tight against his chest as he pushed his cock into his ass. Owen eagerly pushed back to meet Jack's thrusts, gasping and panting as Jack pounded into him.

"You are such a little slut, you know that?" Jack told him, "You've already been fucked twice and you still want more."

"More." Owen agreed.

Owen leaned his head back on Jack's shoulder and lost himself to the sensations flowing through his body, the feel of Jack's heart pounding against his back, the heat of Jack's hands where they hung onto him, and the wonderful feel of his hard, hot cock in his ass. He whimpered when Ianto wrapped his fingers around his cock, then sobbed when Ianto undid the cock ring and took his aching cock in his mouth, sucking it down his throat. Jack was pretty sure they could hear Owen's scream as his orgasm ripped through him. Jack rode him until it was over then with a sharp grunt, came. He lowered Owen's limp body into Ianto's out stretched arms, then sank down beside them.

"He's out." Ianto said, as he cradled Owen against his chest.

"We do good work." Jack said as he leaned in to kiss him.

"Do you think it worked?" Ianto asked when they came up for air." Do you think Owen will have good memories of the country now?"

Jack looked down at Owen, cuddled against Ianto, a smile curling the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, I think Dr Harper will have a whole new view of the great outdoors from now on."


End file.
